Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Princess
by manichka
Summary: Harry begins his sixth year at Hogwarts. But is a new student connected to Harry more than he thought? Rated R for Graphical and detailed sex, rape and... maybe more; all in later chapters. I can't spill all the beans.
1. Unlikely Addressee

_Dear Readers. I don't own Harry Potter. Welcome to my first fanfic:_

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Princess

Chapter One:

Unlikely Addressee

Harry Potter opened his eyes, completely unaware of his previous nightmare, with only his lazy mood remaining. The world surrounding him was a maze of blur; as unclear as ever. Harry reached routinely for his glasses and placed them atop his face.

Harry stared at the completely white ceiling not bothering to focus neither his sight nor his thoughts.

Every morning... or after the very few hours of sleep he received at night; his worries returned to his unbearable faith. Lord Voldemort, the strongest wizard of the age had rid Harry of having parents at the early age of one. Voldemort was now destined to either die at the wand of Harry or (which seemed a lot likelier to Harry): murder the famous Harry Potter himself.

Harry decided that eating would have to do as a distraction to his buzzing brain. He entered the dining room. Though there were three people currently eating breakfast not one pair of eyes flickered his way. Harry calmly added a chair to the round table and sat down, helping himself to cold toast. He was also pretending that he did not see his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley.

Harry held no objection whatsoever to this daily routine for it enabled him to successfully eavesdrop on the muggle news. Because of his uncle and aunt's efforts to so fully ignore Harry's existence, He was free of disgusted looks or grunts pointed in his direction.

After being positive that no strange or suspicious events were mentioned on the daily news, Harry climbed the stairs retuning to his bedroom. On his bed he found an unfamiliar owl, with a single envelope tied to its leg. Harry gave the owl a treat, but didn't watch her go.

He knew who the letter was from. The envelope had a Hogwarts Crest on the right-hand corner, though he had expected various envelopes; his Ordinary Wizarding Levels were due. But in the middle, where it usually said "Harry Potter", there was a completely different name. It said: Maria Black.

Harry was confused. Was this some strange mistake? Or perhaps a strange practical joke. It looked quite official. Harry picked it up and debated whether he should open it. He knew for a fact it did not belong to him, but it had arrived here, in Harry's bedroom.

Right when he made to open the letter, an owl crashed right into him. It was the very same owl that had delivered the letter. She stuck out her leg with an angry look at him. He tied the letter back onto her leg, also annoyed. It had not been _him,_ who delivered to the wrong person, he should have been angry at the owl if anything. Then the owl turned around and signaled Harry to untie what was on her second leg.

This looked correct. A matching letter to that of "Maria Black's" was there. But there was also a thick brown package which he predicted were his awaited OWL results. At the moment he was not thinking about them.

Maria Black. Black. Had this student been a relative of Harry's late godfather. Sirius... he had never told Harry about a Maria. Maybe he didn't have enough time. Harry stayed on topic. He had never heard the name before, so it must have been a new student. Considering the thought that he had to wait more than a month to find out did not amuse him.

Harry opened his OWL results. He had to admit, he was nervous. Surely, he thought, not as nervous as his friend Hermione Granger was. Or his best friend Ron Weasley, who had family to impress. But Harry was still nervous.

He surveyed the results. He had not done as bad as he sometimes had imagined: He did not receive passing grades in History of Magic nor in Divination, though it did not surprise him:

Astrology: Acceptable

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Divination: Poor

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic: Poor

Potions: Acceptable

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

These were satisfactory grades, but he knew that his Potions results were the downfall on his hopes for becoming an Auror in his future, just like his father had done. Precisely why he was shocked to see that one of his subjects was Advanced Potions. He did not know who had forced a professor that had loathed Harry into accepting him in his classes, but Harry was secretly grateful.

Harry returned to the thoughts he was having before his own letter arrived. At that exact moment he wanted more than anything to find out whom this Maria Black was and if she was connected to Sirius. This made him think of his two best friends at Hogwarts. He wanted to tell him of what had happened with the letter but what if Maria Black really was important. He could not risk his letter being intercepted. He was being thick; black is not a rare surname, if she was somehow related to Sirius what would it matter if someone else found out? He could not talk to his friends face-to-face. Before, every year he would wait for Ron or the Weasleys to come and rescue him from Number 4 Privet drive into The Burrow, but now he knew it was impossible. He had found out only prior to the summer that he was forced to live with his Aunt during as much time as possible in the summer due to their blood connection.

Harry decided to put off these thoughts until he returned to his school. This was, ironically, the first thing he had looked forward to in Hogwarts that he admitted to himself.

_Dear Readers. I apologize for the inconvenience but because I am unsure of whether I should continue to write or not, I will need reviews. I think ten is a fair number, even though I will probably not wait that long, it will depend mostly on how much time I have. So tell me what you think, the rating is for later chapters, LATER. Tell me what you like and dislike, if characters are out of character and so on. No limits._

_-Manichka_


	2. The Howler

_Dear Readers,_

_I would like to thank all the people who reviewed with all my heart. You have made me feel so touched that I am trying to use all my free time on writing (I actually started writing this after my first review). Now I would like to point out my own mistake. In Harry's owl results I missed 'Care of Magical Creatures' and I have decided to give Harry an Outstanding, in my opinion, he knew all that he had to do in the tests and he was really trying to make Hagrid proud. I would also like to warn you guys: Soon, I do not know how soon, the characters may or may not be acting out of character to your point of view because this story is based on romance. I'll try my hardest to make it believable. If it isn't, you don't have to read, but some... 'Connections' may get interesting. I don't own Harry Potter._

The Howler

At Number 4, Privet Drive; each minute felt like an hour, each hour like a day. The whole first month of summer his thoughts had stubbornly revolved around Sirius. Sirius, dead. Sirius, Harry's closest thing to a family, gone. His fault. Harry felt that having new questions in his mind was a most welcome distraction.

Harry was staring at the ceiling as usual so when he heard harsh tapping on the window he jumped up, his heart beating rapidly. There seemed to be quite a few owls huddled outside his window, he opened it quickly to let them escape the heat outside.

Hedwig, his very own, snowy-white owl, was carrying a letter. So was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. And two owls that Harry did not recognize. His attention was caught not by the Birthday cards that he knew were inside three of the envelopes, but the bright red howler.

Afraid that it would explode any second, he made sure his bedroom door was closed, and opened the howler. In an austere shriek, Harry heard four words:

"BE READY, FIRST DAY!"

Harry had no clue to what this meant, no one could possibly be angry at him, so was this a threat? It did not make sense. Maybe, he thought, this was a clue to how he was arriving to school. Yes, he thought, that must be it. But it had been no accident that a Howler was chosen, a simple letter would done the job just as well. Harry decided he will be ready on September 1st, the first day of school.

Next, he headed for the envelope Hedwig was carrying. He untied it from her leg and she flew of inside her cage to nibble on some treats. The letter had been from Hermione, clearly a Birthday greeting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! How are you doing at the Dursleys? I'm back at the same place we were last year, I hope we'll see you soon. Did you receive your OWL results? The lowest grade I received was an E in Astrology, I never really did do myself justice on it, though I think we were a bit distracted.-_

Harry remembered, less than to months ago, when their OWL Astrology test was disturbed when wizards from the Ministry of Magic snuck up on Hagrid to take him away from Hogwarts.

_- Well, I hope you can come as soon as possible, if not, I'll see you at the train on September the 1st. Enjoy your birthday._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Enclosed, was a homemade cake and surprisingly enough, a book. Harry examined it. The hard cover was black and the paper where shiny white and empty. Harry flipped every page searching for an explanation. A note fell out. It read-

_-Harry, this book works somewhat like a pensieve. You can store your memories and examine them somewhat from a "third person's view". I thought it may come in useful once in a while. _

Harry was staring into the nothingness contained by this diary. Harry remembered how a pensieve worked. Professor Dumbledore owned a pensieve in his office, Harry had a vision of Dumbledore pressing the tip of his wand to his temple and then extracting a silvery thought.

Harry stared at a page of the book, and it was rapidly filling itself with moving photos of the images that had filled Harry's head just a second ago. He understood but then shut the book with a snap. Not yet, he wasn't ready to see Sirius on paper, or was he? No, not yet. It was hard enough seeing Sirius in his head everyday with the knowledge that he would never see him alive again.

Harry put the diary away, and reached for the second letter, he understood it was from his other best friend, Ron Weasley:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry. How are you, mate? Well, everything is similar to last year, here. I hope you can come for school supply shopping, we can visit Fred and George's Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, they're located in Diagon Alley remember? They're doing very well, I think mum is proud. Meaning she won't skin you alive.-_

Harry smiled for the first time in weeks. It had been Harry's Triwizard winnings that had sponsored the Weasley twin's career. Though Mrs. Weasley wanted a higher qualification career for her twins, Harry was glad that she finally saw that Fred and George's talent was put to good use.

_-We've heard from Percy. Nothing in his "apology" indicates us to believe that he is on any level above gargoyle dung. Mum is overjoyed that they are on speaking terms again, but I don't reckon Dad or the rest of us will ever forgive him. Don't let the Dursleys get to you, lets hope that you'll be here soon._

_-Ron_

_P.S._

_My OWL results weren't so bright, better than the twins' though. Hermione's were great though. She's literally bouncing of the walls._

It was impossible however for Harry to leave the Dusleys sooner than was necessary. Because of his mere blood relation to his Aunt, he was protected here. Harry grabbed his present from Ron. It was filled with what looked similar to Zonko's products, but Harry knew they were from Fred and George's new joke shop. There was a skiving snack box, canary creams, a hat that Harry recognized would make one's head invisible if worn, and many unfamiliar foods Harry knew he would never, ever try.

The last gift that was from Hagrid included the usual rock cakes, but Harry was nevertheless happy to find out that Hagrid must be at Hogwarts this summer. Now Harry stood up and faced the mirror. He was sixteen now. There were only two years left at Hogwarts, and then what? Assuming that he did survive, would he just live up to his death in fear?

He seemed a bit taller. His jet black hair was a mess as usual. Harry suddenly felt sick. He had not spoken for almost a month now, living in his thoughts and in his nightmares. Harry lay on his bed and either fell asleep or fainted, he never knew.

_I would really like some more reviews if possible, you can even point out my mistakes and criticize but if you have enjoyed something, let me know, I'd love to have ten reviews again this chapter, though it was a bit short and unexciting._

_-Manichka_


	3. The Train and the Tree

_Dear Readers,_

_This is the third chapter, I apologize ever so greatly for the abundant length of time I require to complete each chapter, I am stressing with my workload, and fitting my writing in is a challenge. I will try my best to solve this problem. One more warning: they will act out of character... everyone! I am sorry; I'll try not to let them, but a warning in case some events trouble with your Harry Potter reality._

_Reviews: Questions and Inquiries: First of all, each and every person who has reviewed my story. If you have then I thank you with all my heart. After each review I receive I start bouncing off the walls in joy for at least two weeks, if you have written, you know what it feels like. I wish I could show these reviews to my English teacher who perceives my writing as utter rubbish. I would like ten reviews to encourage me, every time someone reviews it also makes me feel guilty enough to write as much as possible. Now for a few questions and inquiries: A person asked me why I did not include detail into Hermione failing a class. I think you misunderstood; Hermione received an E in Astrology which stands for Exceeds Expectations, the second best grade. Someone asked me about traditional pairings: more or less. You will figure out whom Harry 'fancies' in this chapter (maybe) and Hermione is paired somewhat traditionally... (You can guess for yourself, Snape of coarse... just KIDDING!). Harry fainting? Some may ask: What. The. HELL? Sorry but I felt it would be ok, if I had realized that I haven't spoken for more than a month I would faint too. Oh fine, it was utterly stupid, blame me. And also, don't worry, Harry will train, it's important! For those who have said they liked my story, again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, it makes me feel so good. Enjoy this chapter, a bit short but better than nothing. I don't own Harry Potter._

The Train and the Tree

Every day of the second month of Harry's summer vacation, he stared hopefully out the window, then at the walls, then longingly at the ceiling. The summer passed at a snail's pace, a snail trapped in heat and worry, a lonely snail with nowhere to go. Harry technically awoke on September the 1st, though many would say it was late on August the 31st.

The sun had already appeared, Harry stared at it distinctly, hypnotized. BANG! If Harry had time to accustom to the use of his voice, he would have screamed. Suddenly his room was occupied by not one lone boy, but by four more men. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Bill Weasley were beaming at him.

"How are you Harry?" asked Lupin who was Harry's x-professor, a werewolf, and one of Harry's father's best friends. He seemed to be calm, unlike "Mad-Eye" Moody who was aggressively searching Harry's room.

"I'm... I'm fine." He managed. He stared the rest of the group, noticeably smaller then it had been the previous year.

"Hi Harry" said Bill, the eldest Weasley sibling with gleaming red hair. Harry shook his hand. "We're going straight to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the others are already there.

"Where's your bookshelf boy?" growled Moody, an ex-auror who was supposed to have taught Harry in his forth year. "Show me Potter, don't touch." He said when Harry tried to clear numerous old toys that were abandoned by Dudley.

"How are we getting there, Portkey?" asked Harry. A portkey was a certain object that would teleport those who touch it to a different location.

"Yes" agreed Kingsley Shaklebolt in his deep voice. "It's the third shelf from the top is it not?" he asked turning to Moody.

"This one" said Moody, pointing to a dusty shelf. "We have fifteen minutes left, gather your things Potter. Harry had already prepared all of his school things, checking and double-checking that his Firebolt was securely packed. His Firebolt was one of his most prized possessions, the best broomstick model that Harry was prohibited from seeing most of his fifth year, the broomstick that Sirius had given Harry on the Christmas on his third year...

"Is that all of it?" asked Lupin pointing to the trunk Harry had placed in the corner.

"Yes. Er... Professor Lupin, I don't have any school supplies.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Bill calmly "Mum said she took out some gold for you and got all of the supplies on your list."

And so they waited another ten minutes in silence, Harry waited for Moody to tell them it was time. Finally Moody interrupted the stillness of Harry's bedroom.

"Pick your things up Potter, and touch the Portkey when I say three." Harry followed the orders "one, two, three!"

Harry laid his right hand on the portkey along with the others, the rush of being carried from one place to another contrasted greatly from Harry's two months of silence. His head spun but he adjusted quickly to the re-introduction of magic after two months.

Before Harry even opened his eyes the spinning stopped. Harry was pushed abruptly to one side as he realized he was at the busy train station standing in-between Platform nine and ten.

"Sorry" muttered a muggle, a non-magical person, dressed in a respected suit, hurriedly.

"There they are!" he heard Lupin say, pointing behind Harry. He quickly turned around to see quite a few bright red-heads and one bushy, brown one. Hermione ran at Harry and hugged him.

"Harry, we missed you. There's so much news, we'll tell you once we're in the train though. How have you been?" Harry was smiling at relief of finally being here, on his way to Hogwarts, his home.

"I've been ok" he answered looking around Hermione to see who else was present. Ron was right behind Hermione, grinning. Behind him was his sister Ginny, his twin brothers Fred and George and their mom, Mrs. Weasley.

They all greeted him, beaming. Even though Mrs. Weasley often hugged Harry and treated him as her own son, it made him feel a little more normal, as normal as it was possible for Harry Potter to feel.

While he was discussing joke-shop business with the twins minutes passed to leave them only ten to the departure of the train. This being Harry's sixth year going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he knew perfectly well how to get through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters. All there was to it was to not attract any attention to muggles surrounding them.

Kingsley Shaklebolt went through the barrier first to be the guard that would meet them. Moody stayed behind and went last to confirm that everyone passes to the platform in one piece.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said good-bye to the remaining Weasleys and The Guard. As they were searching for a compartment that was not yet full they were greeted by many of their classmates including: Neville Longbottom, an extremely forgetful boy who somewhat proved himself the previous year, when helping Harry fight off Lord Voldemort. The memory of the event did not please Harry. He also met Dean Thomas, another fellow Gryffindor who was muggle-born.

Finally, they found an empty compartment and settled themselves in it, preparing for the journey to Hogwarts.

"So mate, how were the muggles this year?" Ron asked half-smiling, trying to make the situation humorous for Harry.

"I don't know." Answered Harry, shrugging truthfully "They haven't talked to me the whole summer, I wasn't complaining though." He paused while Ron snorted and Hermione looked worried. "What news is there that you wanted to tell me?"

"The Death Eaters that were captured last year, after the Ministry started trusting you of course, well they escaped." said Hermione, angry as if she herself just heard the news for the very first time. Harry swore, shaking his head, even though it did not surprise him that the Ministry could imprison Death Eaters while Voldemort was in power for only so long, it was still a reminded of how helpless the situation was.

"No one knows anything about the Dementors" continued Ron "Where they are I mean; everyone knows they're working for Voldemort now. Dad said the panic is rising like it did before, but he hasn't attacked yet which causes everyone to expect the worse.

"I think Snape is working as a spy again, what else could have he had to have been 'prepared to do' that Dumbledore would have asked of him?" Hermione offered.

"You think Dumbledore has an idea of wh..." Harry was interrupted when the door of the compartment slid open. An unfamiliar girl who looked about their age was facing them. She had dark wavy hair that fell below her shoulders, pale skin, and a pretty face.

"Can I stay here, the rest of the train is completely occupied." She asked panting very lightly with the weight of her trunk.

"Sure" answered Ron, looking at her completely puzzled, staring at her strangely, even somewhat rudely.

"I haven't ever seen you at Hogwarts. You don't look like a first year..." said Hermione politely.

"I'm in sixth. My parents have lived in England for over a year, it was difficult to be so far away from them. I've been attending Durmstrang until my fifth year."

"Wow!" said Hermione, clearly fascinated. "I didn't know you can transfer between magical schools, I've never read about it."

"Well no, I was lucky Dumbledore allowed it. To be truthful, there's more reasoning to it. Durmstrang is not a good place to be at, especially now that... well, now that things have become more dangerous." There was silence for the next few seconds. Harry could tell that Hermione was dying to ask more questions, by the way her eyes were shining but she waited.

"My name is..." she started, but Harry interrupted.

"Maria Black." He said, surprising himself and all the others at speaking for the first time, so suddenly. Hermione and Ron's heads whipped around, but Maria merely looked at him strangely.

"How did you know?" she asked simply. Harry was taken aback by her calmness contrasting with Ron and Hermione's bewildered and demanding expressions.

"I... I received your school letter by mistake but the owl quickly noticed the mistake and exchanged it to my letter. I noticed the name and didn't recognize it. Your surname... Black..."

"Yes, it's my mother's maiden name. My older sister got my dad's name, Tonks. But my mother wanted me to carry on the Black name."

"You're related to Tonks?" asked Ron bemused.

"If you're talking about my sister then yes, I am." She answered coolly.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione before Ron could interrupt rudely again. "That's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Maria shook all of their hands, looking back in Harry's eyes. Her own were a soft hazel and her eyes held warmth.

"If you're related to Tonks then you're related to..." Harry was going to say Malfoy, who was her cousin and his enemy, but he felt that it would expose her unkindly to something she may be ashamed of. "Sirius Black, he's your second uncle." said Harry, stating the obvious. He recalled the family tree that Sirius had shown him the previous year. Sirius's name had already been burned out of the tree, Harry wondered if there was now a death date below the black hole that replaced his name.

"Yes" Maria replied, her voice hushed but as clear as ever. Again there was silence. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were regarding him carefully for mentioning Sirius.

The train whistled and departed.

_Well if you read my story please review. My goals for each chapter is ten reviews, but believe me, each and every one encourages me so very much. Just take two extra seconds for me please! Thank you for reading. I apologize for the strangeness ahead of time._


	4. Four Houses of Hogwarts

_Dear Readers,_

_First of all I would like to give my usual warnings that the rating is for later chapters and that the characters may be acting out of character. It is very difficult to try and write as J.K. Rowling while putting a lot of myself into the story. I introduced a new character into the story, I know it is unusual but you will have to go along with it, I'm sorry but she will be important, and good, please like her. I'm sorry that I take so long to add new chapters, though I have an overall plan to where this is going details to how it gets there are not all finalized nor are they yet written, I'll never take this long again, though I have a reason, homework was horrid (IB) and I was celebrating my birthday on the 18th, sorry._

_Reviews: Questions and Inquiries: At first, a wonderful, critical reader pointed out a ghastly mistake I dared to commit. If ever you readers see me on the street, you have the honest permission of punching me: The Hogwarts subject is Astronomy, NOT Astrology as I have called it. I will be beating myself up about it for a while. Another thing that many did not understand is the title of the chapter: The Train and the Tree. A few asked me: Where the hell did the tree come from; by tree, I meant the family tree that Harry was remembering after they asked Maria about her surname. It is not so much the Tree's importance as it is in what information the tree contained. Sorry for being unclear, and again, if you have questions and inquiries, ask and tell me, I usually answer. Also Harry will be with Maria, later. And Hermione will be with, hem, hem... The other most important Harry Potter character: Cough Ronald Weasley cough. Just so people are aware, I do like the idea of Harry and Hermione together better, but in the real story, I don't think that is the way it will go. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, your hearts are to big, you guys are so wonderful for doing that. Ten would be nice, as usual, I don't raise my number and I'll still write if I don't get more. Thanks for offering to review me for times dear reader, I'll count your review 4x.I don't own Harry Potter._

Four Houses of Hogwarts

Harry and the others advanced from the train to a dark, cold, and misty outside. Instantly Harry searched for Hagrid, hoping this year he would be able to hear the familiar "Firs' years!" from Hagrid.

"Harry" called Hermione, and over the noises of the excited students he could hear a sense of relief in her voice. "Look, he's here, and he doesn't look too bad either." Harry saw the huge man waving to him and Harry waved back. Hagrid was a gentle, half-giant who had an extreme soft-spot for all creatures, preferably monstrous ones. While trying to convince giants alike his deceased mother to fight against the side of Lord Voldemort, Hagrid brought back his giant brother to the forbidden forest of Hogwarts, suffering many wounds while trying to tame "Grawp".

Harry waved back to Hagrid and headed for the carriages in which would take the second years and above to Hogwarts. Theses carriages were guided by vicious looking, skeletal horses. Before Harry witnessed the death of Cedric, he hadn't known, nor cared about the Thestrals, because he couldn't see him. Harry may have been imagining it, but the Thestrals looked even clearer than before. The sight of them and the school reminded him of Sirius, and Harry was silent once more.

He turned to Ron, Hermione and Maria. Ron and Hermione were staring at the Thestrals, but Maria was calmly entering the carriage that had stopped before them.

"Can... can you see them?" Harry asked, he wished that they would answer no, he didn't want them to confirm that Sirius was gone, forever.

"Yes." Said Hermione, shortly but quietly "Can you?" she asked, turning to Maria.

"No." said Maria, staring ahead of the carriages "I know of them though, we never had any Durmstrrang, but I've read about them." Harry thought this comment would thrill Hermione, for neither Harry, nor Ron considered reading a very enjoyable pastime, but Maria seemed to be different. But Hermione seemed not to remark this similarity; Harry realized that she knew Sirius well too. And it was the first death she had experienced.

"Hey Maria, will you have to get sorted?" asked Ron, Harry realized that Ron was just trying to change the subject, but he had done a good job of it. Both Harry and Hermione shot their heads towards Maria's direction.

"Sorted... oh, yes I do. The headmaster said I would need to get sorted during the official ceremony. What are the houses?" she asked.

"Well, the houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" said Hermione hurriedly "but won't you have to get sorted with the first years?"

"I guess I will" she answered absentmindedly "At least I get a proper introduction." She said, and they could hear the sarcasm in her voice. For Maria's surname would certainly raise questions.

The carriage stopped and Maria got out first, looking up at the castle with interest. Had Durmstrang become her home like Hogwarts was Harry's? He knew that many said Durmstrang taught dark arts and was full of families like Draco's, but after all if Maria was a student there she must have had friends that she missed.

"It's much warmer here." She said brightly, removing her cloak and not noticing the shivering people around her.

"Yes, Victor always said how much coldness he was accustomed to." said Hermione ignoring Ron's glares. Hermione was referring to Victor Krum, a famous Quiddich player, a great flyer and a competitor of the Triwizard Tournament of Harry's fourth year. To Ron's utter dismay, disgust and annoyance, Victor was also an admirer of Hermione.

"Apparently Vikki wasn't cold enough here then." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard. Maria caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. He smiled back. She had a pretty smile, Harry thought.

They entered the castle and Harry remembered the very first time he had done so as if that was yesterday.

"Maria" said Hermione suddenly "shouldn't you stay here and wait for the first years so you could get sorted with them?"

"I guess I should" she answered, looking slightly worried but hiding it quickly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione advanced with the crowd, and Harry felt guilty leaving Maria alone, with only strange stares following her.

"One question" called Maria after them "how is the sorting done?" Ron grinned.

"Trolls" he said, amused.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry examined he gloomy sky, cold and dead.

"Let's get a seat in the front" said Ron "I want to see the sorting." They sat at the Gryffindor table, one of four standing in rows, one for each school house. He sat down and looked up at the horizontal-facing table of the teachers. In the centre, sat Albus Dumbledore, as magnificent as ever, with silver hair and beard that descended down below his waist. Harry's eyes traveled among the rest of the table. Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house was sitting missing because she was probablywaiting to lead the first years inside the Great Hall. Beside her was another empty seat, that of Hagrid, who was currently taking the first years across the lake. But Harry was staring at the woman who was sitting beside that empty seat. This woman looked tall even when she was sitting down. She had a pale complection, with dark lipstick and sleek black hair.

"That must be our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, I wonder how Dumbledore found her." said Hermione reading Harry's mind and working his concern. For the previous years of Harry's education, not one Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had remained teaching in Hogwarts for over a year, Harry himself was starting to believe the job was cursed. Fortunately enough, the new professor did not look like she was sent from the Ministry like Professor Umbridge, Harry's last teacher.

Harry thought were distracted as the doors of the Great Hall spung open and a mass first years swarmed inside. As every year passed, these ten or eleven-year-olds seemed to grow shorter. Then near the end of the line of nervous looking children, a contrasting tall figure was following, Maria looked as nervous as the first years.

Harry could hear that people were noticing, some were even laughing as if Maria was joking around. The crowd stopped in from of the stool that was holding the Sorting Hat atop it. There was silence, and then the hat opened its mouth, and sang:

_Welcome students, welcome all_

_I will sort you whether you are short or tall_

_I can hear your thoughts and see your heart_

_So please be and kind and please be smart_

_I will divide you into four_

_Heads, torsos, legs and feet galore_

_No lads its not that easy_

_But the task for you will be quite breezy_

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_To your futures they will open any door_

_These four houses will become your home_

_But continue to explore and roam_

_If in Slytherin you are placed_

_Then challenges you have faced_

_If it's Gryffindor where you belong_

_Your bravery will take you far along_

_If Ravenclaw is what I see_

_Your mind is as swell as can possibly be_

_If Hufflepuff is your house_

_Then it is justice that you will rouse_

_Work well together, then you will rise_

_Make amities great of enormous size_

_If you fall apart, in you house or not_

_Then your futures will struggle, a little, a lot_

_I'll take this first step, make the first choice_

_And in your head, I'll hear every voice_

_So work your best, it's up to you_

_It's time now; to see what houses, what who!_

The Sorting Hat closed its mouth and everyone cheered. Then Professor McGonagall examined the list on names she was holding, and called:

"Ackleston, Joshua" as the boy sat on the stool and the hat drooped over his eyes Harry's stomach flipped. He realized that Maria may not be going to Gryffindor. She probably had a great knowledge of the Dark Arts, but would the Sorting Hat see she is not a Slytherin? Harry felt very nervous all of a sudden, as if he was being sorted all over again. Would the hat also say to Maria like it did to Harry, that she could be great in Slytherin, and perhaps decide to place her there?

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the Sorting Hat before:

"Berton, Thomas" was called to get sorted. Instantly the sorting hat yelled:

"Hufflepuff" and Harry heard cheering from the table next to him.

"Black, Maria" said Professor McGonagall. There was silence. And then there was chatter growing louder and louder.

"Did she just say Black?"

"Where did she come from?

"She's not a first year"

"Is this a joke?"

"Black?" Parvati Patil said to Lavender Brown, both Gryffindor students. As Maria placed the hat atop her head, Harry remembered how the school had reacted when his name was called and he was being sorted.

'_Potter_ did she say?'

'_The_ Harry Potter?'

And then they were looking at his scar, everyone was fascinated by this lightning-bolt-shaped mark on Harry's forehead, the one he received from Lord Voldemort, the one that his Aunt and Uncle fought so hard to hide. He looked up at Maria. The Sorting Hat had not yet made it's decision. Then he remembered _his scar_. Maria. She met him and obviously she had heard of him, as the whole wizarding world had. But she never looked at his scar. Everyone in his life had, Ron did, Hermione did.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat. There was an eerie sort of questionable clapping from the Gryffindor table, silence from the others. Harry uncrossed his fingers from below the table and looked up as Maria sat next to him.

"Hi" she said, slightly pink in the face. Harry tried to respond but was suddenly dry in the throat and was interrupted by everyone else in the Gryffindor table bombarding Maria with questions. Harry looked up at the teachers table, and Dumbledore seemed to be watching "Cornell, Rose" being sorted, but if Harry was not imagining things, Dumbledore had just given Harry a small wink.

Fifteen minutes later the sorting was completed, and Harry felt as hungry as Ron (who was groaning and rubbing his stomach) looked.

"Tuck in" said Dumbledore as everyone was seated, the first years cheered and the table were suddenly filled with every kind of food in the world.

_Ten reviews would be nice as usual guys. Please do tell me what you think, it keeps me bouncing off the walls for weeks knowing that I can to write (my English teacher hates me, please tell her to stop failing everything that I write). Thank you for reading!_

_-Manichka_


End file.
